


Feeling Myself

by MySweetSui



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Feeling Myself, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: How Feeling Myself video could be recorded.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziNVvFMOtLc





	Feeling Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader (sadly) and I'm not good with English (it's not my first language).

„I don’t get up” I say with my chin on table. “Like this I will be laying1”.

Kevin and Avi look at each other and sigh in the same moment. They’re certainly spending too much time with Mitch and me ‘cause they’re starting act like the two of us.

But let me start from the very beginning…

 

It was late evening of one of this totally normal Thursday, when you have completely nothing to do and it’s too early to start weekend. What more, Alex still didn’t come back from some kind of family event, so I was waiting for him. Why wasn’t I there? Conservative, old grandma that doesn’t want to accept the truth about his grandson having a boyfriend, not girlfriend. So I was waiting for my boy, relaxing with Queen B and some good wine, thinking about relationships I have with my boyfriend and my best friend. For last few months my life seemed to be just perfect. Lastly I start thinking that Alex can be that one, I was waiting for. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn’t catch Allie was back at home with… hm… something he should never give us, especially when the three of us were in so good and funny mood.

“What, the hell, is it!?” Mitch asked from his room, feeling strange smell. In next second he was in mine, taking small bag full of something I couldn’t name from Allie’s hand. And when Alex answered him, I just didn’t hear that.

My friend looked a little surprised, he was opening and closing his mouth like fish. His eyes still on Alex, like he just brought home some kind of unconquered legend.

“How!?” he screamed in a second and I felt like I could lose my hearing in first moment. And Allie just smiled.

“I’ve got a lot of cousins… “ he said, smiling. I didn’t care what he was talking and how many cousins he has. I just wanted to drown in his warm smile with every piece of me heart and soul that wasn’t his yet.

 

The next think I remember from that night was Mitch, sitting on my laps and breathing the sweet-smelling fog into my mouth. My Allie was just a hand away from me, he was laughing like crazy, even crying with laughter. I was feeling his hand on my thigh, dangerously close to place he shouldn’t touch when we’re not alone. I almost always want more, when he’s doing that…

 

I expected the worst after that night, full of fumes from strange weed, that Allie brought home from his family meeting. I was scared, that we had some kind of kinky threesome sex with Mitch. It’s difference when your best friend is just your _normal_ ex but when your currently boyfriend and you have post-drag happy sex with him... It’s like million times worst and more awkward. And it’s something I definitelydidn’t want then.

But… when I saw the video we recorded and posted in few hours of this pathetic Thursday nigh I started thinking, that maybe threesome sex with Mitch and Allie wasn’t be that humiliating.

“ _Mitch is on her fourth flow!”_ I hear from Mitch’s phone’s speaker.

Kill me, please.

 

 

1I know it’s not grammatically correct, but it’s literal quot from old Polish movie _Sexmisja_. _Nie wstanę! Tak będę leżał!_ in original.


End file.
